Un nuevo destino
by starfantasi492
Summary: Una decision que juntara sus vidas , sumergiendolos en un mar de sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones y experiencias.
1. Chapter 1

TITULO :UN NUEVO DESTINO. AUTOR:STARFANTASI. PAIRING:GAARA/SAKURA.DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SU AUTOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO.ADVERTENCIAS:POSIBLES SPOILERS Y LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS.SUMMARY:

Por un convenio entre el fuego y el viento ,la vida de Sakura dara un giro radical , dandose cuenta que , podia encontrar el amor con la persona que menos decision y un destino diferente , sanando su corazon en el camino. El una persona que descubrio eso llamado amor .Una ecision que unió sus vidas y los llevo a descubrir sus sentimientos guardados , una reservados prar otra persona y el no conociéndolos o eso creía .Guiandolos por un torbellino de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola a todos soy starfantasi y les traigo un nuevo fic , de mi autoria .¿Porque escribi este fic? , bueno porque he leído varios fics gaasaku pero ninguno terminado , y yo quise llevarles una historia completa . Es mi primer fic dadle una oportunidad. Bye.

CAPITULO 1. EL ACUERDO.

Otra vez se encontraban en aquella sala , estaban asistiendo hacia casi dos meses continuamente , ya que no llegaban a un acuerdo satisfactorio , difiriendo continuamente en sus opiniones.¿Porque estas reuniones?.

Comenzemos desde el principio , había pasado un año aproximadamente desde , que , ganaron la cuarta guerra ninja , la alianza trataba de mantenerse , pero como la paz no es eterna habían comenzado a surgir pequeñas diputas , como lo era , la economía ya que al haber estado involucradas las cinco grandes naciones , había decrecido y por lo tanto había disconformidad entre los habitantes , otro punto era que al haber destruido la luna , en el país del Viento había gran amenaza de sequia , ya que en el dia al ser un clima caluroso , cozechaban sus invernaderos por las noches , y la luna ayudaba en el crecimiento de las plantas.

Asi habíamos llegado al punto de sus opiniones diferidas entre el Daimio del Fuego y del Viento , además e la Hokague y el Kazekague , este ultimo siendo el que tenia la palabra desiciva , ya que aunque lo Daimios estuvieran que se decidiera haylo afectaba personalmente a el al decidir su futuro , al unirlo con una persona de la ladea del fuego.

Porque , al ser el fuego su aliado y los Daimios mejores amigos , surgia el sentimiento de ayuda y apoyo entre ambas aldeas.

Y asi llegaron a la conclusión , de que , la mejor manera de arreglar esta situación , y prevenir futuras confrontaciones , habían decidido hacer definitiva esa alianza , para mostrar a las demás aldeas , que a pesar de las diferencias , se podría mantener la paz , que tanto habían luchado por proteger , al destruir a Madara Uchiha.

-Entonces , Ikuzu 'asi le vamos a poner al daimio del viento , ya que nunca han pasado susa nombres´ , a quien elegiras . Una Yamanaka , Hyuga , Akimichi , Inuzuka , solo pide a la que consideres adecuada -.

-Esque no quiero a ninguna de ellas -.

-¿Se puede saber , porque .

-Porque te imaginas que pasaría si nuevamente se mesclara el ADN , de un bijju y una línea sucesoria , recuerdas los resultados , cierto , ya que uno de ellos ataco vuestra aldea en los exámenes chuunin.

-Tienes razón , ¿ entonces quien .

-Si me permite hablar Daimio-sama , - le dice una Tsunade muy seria.

-Si Hokague , dinos – la apura el Daimio del Fuego.

-N o Hokague yo quiero , a Sakura Haruno – contesta el Daimio del Viento.

-¿Qué . –preguntan los dos kagues al mismo tiempo.

-Pero yo iba a proponer a Mitsuki Ishiimura-.

-Si y que tiene ella de con algo de pereza el Señor Feudal del Viento .

- Pues es una gran kunoichi , una AMBU para ser exactos , miembro del clan …..-

-Acaso no escuchaste Hokague – pregunta muy serio y algo irritado el Daimio.

-De que habla-.

-Nada de clanes ni líneas sucesorias- aclara nuevamente.

-Pero Sakura , porque ella-.

-Por que es alumna de uno de los SANNIN ,una de las mejores ninjas médicos , sino es que la mejor , y mi pueblo quedo muy complacido con ella cuando salvo al hermano del Kzekague , po posee un clan distinguido solo por nombre , tampoco lines sucesorias , además de que a pesar de no tener nada de eso es reconocida en las 5 grandes naciones , y si contamos con su participación para acabar con Madara Uchiha , ya que todos sabemos que ella junto a Naruto Uzumaki , Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi , acabaron con el , cuando todos caimos en el TSUKUYOMI todo eso que otra cosa crees que requiera .

-Bueno , viéndolo asi creo que tienen razón.-asiente entre orgullosa y triste por su alumna . –Pero debo preguntar si el Kazekague esta de acuerdo , ya que aun no ha contestado nada.-

-Es lo mejor , ya que aunque yo sea una persona que no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos , prefiero que sea una persona que conozco y no me tema-contesta un estoico Gaara , con su habitual semblante serio y se podría decir que asta frio , pero muy sereno , nuestro pelirrojo.-Bien entonces queda decidido . El compromiso de Sakura Haruno y Sabaku no Gaara se anunciara en una semana en Konoha , debeis tener todo preparado para entonces y arreglarlo muy bien ya que tanto yo como el Daimio del Viento estaremos presentes al significar la unión de ambas aldeas asi , como también los otros kagues , y la boda se llevara a cabo en Sunagakure , tu alumna partira inmediatamente un dia después de anunciado el compromiso , ahh y otra cosa encárgate de comunicárselo a tu alumna , y si se llegase a negar significaría el exilio para ella de todo el país del Fuego , comunicale que es un mandato personalmente mio -.

-No se preocupe eso no ocurrirá – asegura muy seria la Hokague.

-Bien es todo nos vemos en una semana en konoha , debeis tener listos nuestros aposentos y mandar en dos días un escuadreon ANBU , a escoltarnos -

-Asi es además deberas llamar a todos los ninjas enb misiones ya que debeis tener una total vigilancia por nosotros y el bien de tu alumna , ya que aunque los grandes países estén de acuerdo , habrá disconformidad en los vecinos pequeños -.

- Bien , pueden irse y recuerden en una semana en Konoha

-Hai- contestan ambos al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO:UN NUEVO DESTINO. AUTOR:STARFANTASI.PAIRING:GAARA/SAKURA.ADVERTENCIAS:POSIBLES .FECHA:01/06/2014.

NOTAS DE a todos perdón por la demora pero no sabia como ordenar bien la idea que tenia para el segundo por las faltas de ortografía , espero les agrade a todos este fic , yo por lo personal soy adicta a leer fic en mis ratos libres , espero les guste . Plis fic es de mi autoria , solo que esta inspirado en uno que lei que recién lo terminaron os lo recomiendo , la idea no es copiar , solo que me gusto tanto que yo quise hacer uno .Bueno os lo dejo a ver que les parece , el nombre del fic se llama Enseñame a olvidar, es también un GaaSaku , me voy plis reviews.

DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO , QUIEN CREO ESTE ESTUPENDO ANIME , GRACIAS KISHIMOTO. CAPITULO . 2 . IMPACTO.

A lo lejos se ve una carabana avanzar , en la cual va la Hokague de regreso a konoha . Se le ve un semblante triste , serio , apagado , melancolico , la causa de que le arrebaten lo ultimo que considera su familia .Claro que estima a Naruto , pero el tiene un carácter diferente , otra manera de pensar , mientras que su Sakura es similar a a ella en muchos sentidos , no en lo físico claro esta , pero similar. –Vaya quien lo diría , que para conservar esta alianza debo sacrificar mi corazón –aunque la Hokague sabia debía obedecer , también sentía que le quitaban su corazón.-Acaso hice algo muy malo, o es por haber sido una descendiente Senju los cuales junto a los Uchihas tenían un destino escrito , solo que el de ella no era amor , si amor pues los Uchihas amaban tanto y tan intensamente , que ese era su destino a seguir , el de ella , la soledad asi es primero su hermano Nawaki , luego Dan ,luego Orochimaru , siguió Jirayja , ahora Sakura solo faltaba que después quisieran a Naruto , tal vez la felicidad nunca fue para ella , cuando cree rozarala con los dedos bruscamente la separan de ahí ,-solo espero que comprendas y aceptes Sakura por que yo no muy triste la Hokague tragándose lagrimas de dolor , impotencia y rabia , por que los feudales decidían sobre sus vidas al ser ellos que sea no lo entendía , solo podía dejar salir el dolor contenido –perdoname Sakura- pensó melancólicamente la Hokague , sus escoltas se dieron cuenta de su estado de animo por lo que intuyeron algo muy malo, pero prefirieron guardar otra preocupación es que alllegar debería informárselo , pero no sabia aun como lo haría .Pues no solo le informaría a ella , sino también a sus compañeros de generación ya que desde la muerte de Neji , todos se habían unido tratando de llenar el vacio que dejo la perdida de su amigo, -ahora que lo pienso han sido la generación que a sufrido mas desde el ataque de Orochimaru hasta la guerra , solo les faltaba un golpe mas , solo eso ,para acabarlos de derrumbar-penso amargamente la hokague.

Otra vez se encontraba viendo el atardecer en la soledad del lago , recordando el dolor a pesar de ser una persona alegre solo eso podía recordar, el dolor al ver el sufrimiento de sus amigos al perder a sus padres , amigos , compañeros .Dolor . Eso que marcaba su dia a dia desde el regreso de el , cuando la desprecio y humillo mas de lo que su roto corazón podía aguantar , ahora solo sentía un enorme vacio donde debería estar su corazón la causa aun la recuerda perfectamente.

Flash back .

Se encontraban regresando todos los países a su aldea . Sasuke su Sasuke había decidido volver con ellos , iba tan feliz que el camino se le hizo corto ran corto que en un abrir de ojos se encontraban en Konoha.Y ahora , solo ahora se daba cuenta de algo , donde iba a vivir su Sasuke asi que no lo pensó dos veces y se hacerco a el , lo único que le extraño fue ver a la chica pelirroja cerca de el ,- bueno no importa, pensó ella-.

-Nee , Sasuke-kun , escucha ya que apenas acabas de regresar y no tienes donde vivir , pues … pensé que tal vez te gustaría vivir conmigo en mi casa-dijo la pelirrosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Escucha Sakura-pronuncio muy firme el azabache a loque todos sus amigos prestaron atención-y escucha muy bien porque solo te lo dire esta vez no necesito ni quiero nada que venga de ti una perdedora que siempre fue una carga cuando eramos gennin , por culpa de la cual siempre saliamos heridos , una inútil que lo que siempre hizo fue llorar y depender de los demás , una inútil que se cree shinobi , por el misero hacho de haber sobrevivido a la guerra , -todos quedaron en shock , nadie hablo –asi es esa eres tu , mirate ahora mismo a punto de llorar , y crees que yo necesito de ti perdedora , hmp , no seas ilusa , jamás he necesitado de ti y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora , dejame en paz-comento con su semblante frio e inexpresivo el Uchiha.

-Asi es mi Sasukito no necesita nada que venga de ti pelo de chicle-comenta burlonamente la pelirroja Karin , con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Nee , Sasuke te considero mi hermano-dijo con el semblante muy serio el Uzumaki-pero no vuelvas a tratar asi a Sakura-chan , no después de….-

-Naruto , por favor dejalo . Me tengo que ir os vere después chicos permiso-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.-

-Asi es perdedora lárgate , me enferma verte de lo inútil que muy frio el chico.

-Sakura-chan….-Naruto la vio irse sin hacer nada iba a ir tras ella , pero Ino y Shikamaru se lo impidieron-lo mejor es que la dejes sola , vaya esto es problemático-.

Lo único que atinaron todos fue verla como se el rabillo del ojo vio como el también se marchaba , pero en compañía de Karin.

End flash back.

Ahora solo vemos una hermosa joven , si hermosa en este tiempo su cuerpo cambio pasando de ser plano a tener una hermosas curvas , su cabello largo a la cintura , su nívea piel como porcelana , senos proporcionados y generosos no tanto como Hinata o su maestra , su esbelta cintura , terminando en sus caderas que ahora tenían unas hermosas y proporcionadas curvas mas que deseables , sus largas y torneadas piernas , todo complementado con un cambio de ropa . Asi es ya no llevaba su falda rosa y las licras negras con la musculosa roja del clan Haruno en su espalda , ahora vestia una polera blanca manga larga , con un top negro debajo que se dejaba ver por el escote que era en v, que le llegaba al ombligo , un short color café oscura ceñido y a media pierna , con la riñonera atrás y a un lado su porta shuriken , los guantes negros de siempre y finalmente unas sandalias ninjas como las de Naruto es una gran belleza que se autodesprecia por ser devil , devil ante un amor que solo hiere y humilla .

-Bien Sakura –se dijo a si misma quitando las lagrimas de sus mejillas –lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de olvidar , aunque se que lo amo con todo mi corazón este amor esta maldito , por que enamorarse de un Uchiha solo trae dolor y sufrimiento . A partir de hoy se termino la Sakura llorona que llora por el chico que nunca demostró sentir nada por ella , la Sakura que se creo una ilusión , a partir de su amor no correspondido , esta nueva Sakura solo se preocupara por tratar de ser feliz –dijo a si misma prometiendo que es la ultima vez que lloraría por el .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Asi paso un dia y finalmente la Hokague regreso a Konoha . Como siempre su ayudante Shizune le esperaba en la entrada de la aldea junto con Izumo y Kotetzu.

-Los veo Shizune-san , están a punto de llegar-anuncia muy sonriente el ninja.

Dentro de pocos minutos se puede ver la carabana en donde viajo la Hokague .

-Bienvenida Tsunade-sama la estábamos esperando, como les fue con los señores feudales?.- Quiso saber una muy alegre Shizune .

-Bien Shizune , tenemos cosa que discutir . Por favor has que Sakura venga a mi oficina por favor , dile que es en carácter de urgente , que venga cuanto antes .-Dijo muy seria la Hokague , ''bien es hora de empezar , perdóname Sakura no pude hacer nada , pero tal vez es lo mejor para ti , estar cerca del Uchiha te daña mucho''.-

-Si Tsunade-sama , enseguida – hizo una seña e inmediatamente apareio un AMBU a aun lado de Shizune -

-Que desea? –pregunto el AMBU con una mascara con forma de gato.

-Por favor informale a Haruno Sakura , que la Hokague desea verla en su oficina , dile que es de carácter urgente , por favor , es todo puedes ir-.

-Enseguda , con permiso – y dicho esto inmediatament desapareció en un PUFF.

-Que pasa Tsunade-sama –pregunta la ojinegra , al verla triste.

-Vamos a mi despacho , aquí no podemos hablar , son asuntos confidenciales-

-Hi , Tsunade-sama - dijo encaminándose al despacho de la TORRE DEL HOKAGUE-ya he mandado a un AMBU para que vaya en busca de Sakura , pero que pasa .-La Hokague respondió muy pensativa-en un momento lo sabras , lo que pasa es que …- y asi le conto todo a Shizune , la cual solo se quedo muy impresionada .

-Pero , Tsunade-sama , cree que Sakura acepte-

-Lo hara Shizune , lo hara -

-Como esta tan segura , como puede saber lo que ella dira y si no acepta,-pregunto algo desesperada la ayudante de la Hokague-

-Porque el DAIMIO DEL FUEGO , es quien lo manda , y es bajo pena de exilio y muerte su desobediencia.-

-Asi , que acepta o acepta , no le están dando elección , asi como asi la mandaran alla , la casaran con una persona que ni conoce , solo por una alianza solida, pero Tsunade-sama como lo permitió, por que no hizo nada para evitarlo?.-en eso volteo a verla muy enojada la rubia.

-Cees que no lo hize , solo que piénsalo , que clase de Hokague seria si solo por una persona , sacrifico al país entero a una guerra , solo piensa y dime tu que harias , si estuvieras en mi lugar-contesto muy enfadada la rubia mujer.

TOC , TOC , TOC.

-Adelante-

-Me mando llamar Hokague-sama-

-Si Sakura siéntate , por favor-ordeno muy seria la Hokague.

-Como sabras en estos días , hemos tenido frecuentes reuniones con los DAIMIOS DEL FUEGO Y DEL VIENTO, -

-Asi es Hokague-sama , pero por que me dice esto , y que tiene que ver mi misión , por que me mandara a una no es asi? -.

-Asi es Sakura , solo dejame terminar. En esas reuniones se pacto una alianza definitiva entre el fuego y el viento , solo que para llevar a cabo esa alianza sin problemas – suspiro cansada la hokague – tienen que unirse dos personas de las diferentes aldeas, y eso nos lleva a ti-

-A mi , y yo que tengo que ver en esto?,-

-Pues eas es tu misión , Sakura , la ultima misión que realizaras como shinobi de la aldea de Konoha , desde este momento tu pasaras a ser la prometida del Kazekague de la aldea de la arena , eso quiere decir que , en un dia mas , tu y Gaara , se comprometerán publicamente aquí en Konoha , asi que solo dime , cual es tu respuesta , Sakura , por favor di algo-la expresión de Sakura era de shock total jamás se imagino que la pudieran mandar en algo asi , sabia que un shinobi dejaba de ser un individuo , y que no podía mandar en su vida , hacia lo que se le ordenaba , inclusive morir . Pero esto .Su estado era tal que no decía nada , solo escuchaba.

-Sakura , por favor responde , volvió a insistir la Hokague -.

-Y que quiere que le diga , no es como si tuviera elección , o si? . Podre no ser tan inteligente como Shikamaru pero se que al ser una orden del señor feudal , no puedo negarme , mas que lo que quisiera fuera mi muerte no es asi , Tsunade-sama-la rubia solo la veía absorta , no pensó que aceptara tan fácil , se dio cuenta que había madurado , ya no era la niña que andaba detrás del Uchiha ,.espero llanto , gritos pero esta calma y resignación de tal destino , y asi como venia pensando en el camino realmente pensó que era lo mejor para su querida alumna,solo veía con tristeza aquel rostro que denotaba dolor y sufrimiento por el amor no correspondido.

-Entonces debo asumir , que tu respuesta es si , o me equivoco , -pregunto muy seria la Hokague

-Asi es Tsunade-sama , si es todo me retiro-

Las dos mujeres se veian impactadas , nunca pensaron que reaccionaria asi.

-Shizune llama a todos a la sala de juntas necesito informarles todo para poder prepararlo , solo tenemos un dia.-

-Hi , Tsunade-sama-dijo retirándose la morena.

''Sakura perdóname , aunque no lo demuestres yo se que estas sufriendo mucho , pero tal vez alejarte de el sea lo mejor para ti.''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En una sala muy grande se puede observar a todo el cuerpo shinobi la generación de Sakura buscaba con la mirada a la pelirrosa , pero no la encontraban.

-BIEN , ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar . En un dia mas tendremos la visita del DAIMIO DEL FUEGO Y DEL VIENTO , tenemos que preparar su alojamiento , además un buffet para todos en la aldea- al oir eso todos se preguntaban el motivo .

Fue el Uchiha , quien se animo a preguntar – Y se puede saber el motivo – pregunto tan secamente como siempre.

-Claro que si , el motivo es el anuncio del compromiso entre el Kazekague de la arena SABAKU NO GAARA y UNA MIEMBRO DE ESTA ALDEA-el solo escuchar eso los dejo con mas dudas que antes.-Bueno Hokague-sama , si mal no me equivoco , debe ser una chica de un clan muy reconocido , osea la mejor kunoichi de toda la aldea o me equivoco-vaya Shikamaru tan inteligente como siempre , es cierto quieren a la mejor kunoichi , pero no de un clan , quieren a alguien que es reconocida en las cinco grandes naciones.-concluyo con satisfacción la Hokague.

-Vaya que bueno porque yo no les entregaría a mi Hina-chan , ttebayo-contesta el rubio muy feliz y caracajeandose , después de todo esta feliz por Gaara , ya que es como su hermano.

-Y bien quien es -?, pregunto inquieta Ino , con un mal presentimiento.

-La mejor de toda Konoha y mi mejor aprendiz-al decie esto todos cayaron muy abruptamente.-Asi es es Sakura Haruno ,-

-Y por que esa pelos de chicle-grita Karin muy molesta de que digan que ella es la mejor.

-Hmp , y por que escogieron a la molestia-pregunta muy descaradamente el pelinegro.

-Hokague-sama , pero por que Sakura , ella se tiene que quedar aquí- dice la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos. Todos los novatos , menos Sasuke estaban muy tristes.

-Asi es , por que mi hermanita, por que mi Sakura-chan.-pregunta levantándose de su asiento el rubio –por que ella , si ella pertenece a primero tiene que pregunterle a ella si quiere…-

-En eso te equivocas Naruto, al ser un mandato del Daimio , no se puede Shikamaru.

-Asi es , salvo , pena de exilio y muerte-al oir eso todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos , solo el Uchiha lo disimulo un ella ya a aceptado.-al oir eso la sorpresa fue mayor.

-Vaya asi que la molestia al fin sirve para algo,-

-Mas respeto Uchiha , que estas hablando de Sakura y ahora no es solo , una kunoichi es la prometida del kague de la arena y le debes respeto, además el Kazekague pidió eso presisamente para su ahora prometida-

-Ese era el motivo de la reunión se organizaran en grupos para preparar todo , pasen con Shizune , ella les indicara que hacer-,

Todos los ninjas , solo los veian con pena , sabían todo lo que había pasado esa generación , y ahora nuevamente les quitaban a otro compañero.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Al llegar a su departamento solo cerro muy calmadamente la pueta y se dejo caer por ella , dando rienda suelta a su llanto . Serian sus últimos días en Konoha , en su aldea , su hogar .Solo el destino sabia por que la alejaba de su país , solo el sabia lo que le tenia preparado. Pero su llanto no era de otra cosa que no fuera tristeza , tristeza de saber , que de ahora en adelanta se olvidaría completamente de Sasuke , para pensar solo en su futuro no debía pensar en nadie mas que no fuera , el orgulloso Kazekague Gaara del desierto y suna su nuevo hogar , un lugar inospito y salvaje , asi como el .


	3. Chapter 3

TITULO UN NUEVO DESTINO. AUTOR STARFANTASI.PAIRING GAARA/SAKURA.ADVERTENCIAS POSIBLES SPOILERS , LEMON.DISCLAIMER LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.FECHA 08/06/2014.

quiero aclara que aquí ganaron la guerra , pero al no encontrar contenedor para el Shukaku el hizo un contrato con Gaara para , que se convirtiera en su contenedor , por propia decisión , en el manga no se si valla a ser asi .

CAPITULO TRES . ACUERDO DE COMPROMISO .

Ese era un nuevo dia para todos en Konoha , todos los shinobis estaban muy cansados , habían trabajado duramente para tener todo listo . Incluso los AMBU , fueron a encontrar en el camino a todos los invitados de la ceremonia , acuerdo a Dios habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo , los AMBU los escoltaron lo que quedaba del camino . Gaara venia con ellos , por que además de ser un shinobi muy fuerte , el Señor Feudal del Fuego le había ordenado quedarse con el para que le prepararan un traje para ese dia , lo cual con mucho apuro de sus costureros habían logrado . Y pues ya que su casa se encontraba muy cerca de Konoha para mayor seguridad , pues el viaje no resulto ningún problema . Por ese motivo habían llegado muy temprano a la aldea cansados pero , con las suficientes energias de prepararse para el anuncio.A si todos fueron escoltados a donde descansarían en lo que llegaba la hora acordada , el único que no se permitió descansar fue Gaara , ya que tenia un pendiente para solucionar con la que seria su prometida , sabia que fue un compromiso forzado , pero al ser ella la mejor amiga , casi hermana del kitsune , no quería que se sintiera tan mal por el compromiso , quería que entendiera la importancia de este para su país y el de ella , y no que solo se casaran por obligación.

''Vaya esto es totalmente nuevo , pero no puedo fallarle a mi pueblo , y menos a mi nación , ahora es el momento de que vean que me preocupo de verdad por mi aldea y solo quiero lo mejor para ellos''.Con ese pensamiento se fue el joven Kague , en busca de la que seria su compañera para toda la vida.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Podemos observar a una pelirrosa que despertaba , después de llegar a su departamento lloro hasta cansarse .Pero solo ahora que había dejado salir sus sentimientos se daba cuenta que nada podía hacer , además hoy era el dia del anuncio del comprendido que por mucho que le asustara no podía negarse era una kunoichi , se había entrenado para cumplir con su aldea y ahora debía seguir protegiéndole aunque eso , le costara es tendría que olvidar a Naruto , Ino , Shikamaru ,Hinata , Ten Ten , Rock Lee , Kiba , Shino ,Chouji, Shizune ,Tsunade pero sobre todo a Sasuke , nueno pensándolo mejor no tendría nada que olvidar por que el siempre la considero menos que nada, pero dolia , dolia saberlo ya que aunque el nunca la considero mas alla de una molestia , ella no dejaba de amarle. No sabia ni comprendía por que su corazón a pesar de todo le amaba,no me queda mas que de mi meste la palabra amor , por que seguramente alguien como el no lo tiene por mi. Esperaba que el se opusiera o algo ocurriera , no sabia explicar bien que quería , estaba en sus pensamientos cuando ollo el timbre , lentemente se paro y fue a abrir , lo que nunca imagino es encontarase ante ella al mismísimo Kazekague.

Cuando ella le abrió la puerta , solo pudo fijarse en sus ojos rojos e inchados .Habia hecho bien en venir a hablar con ella , tal vez asi no le supiera tan amargo ese matrimonio.

Sakura no podía salir del shock , solo pudo verlo fruncir levemente el ceño , en señal de enfado , pero no supo el porque hasta que volteo a verse en el espejo de la entrada , entonces vio la razón , lo cual fue las señales de haber llorado toda la noche , se sintió mal , ya que ese no era el aspecto que quería mostrar a su futuro esposo , solo al oir su voz pudo salir de su ensoñación ,y su cruel realidad , por que aunque no lo quisiera ese hombre frente a ella era su prometido . Ahora se arrepentía de sus deseos de ser una kunoichi reconocida , ahora solo quería ser Sakura Haruno una

-Puedo pasar-pregunto con esa voz tan ronca y profunda que recordaba hasta ahora que la volvia a oir , solo atino a sonrojarse por su falta de modales.

-Cla…claro por favor pase Kazekague-sama-contesto abriendo mas la puerta para permitirle la entrada.-pase a sentarse , le ofresco algo de tomar te , un refresco , solo dígamelo.-

-Por favor dime por mi nombre , vas a ser mi esposa asi que no hacen falta tantas formalidades , solo vine aquí por que quería hablar contigo , no quiero que se susciten malos entendidos sobre el por que de haberte elegido a ti presisamente y no a una kunoichi de cualquier otro clan.Y por favor deja de hablarme de usted sabes que soy de tu misma edad y si me hablas asi pues me haces sentir , como un canalla aprovechado que solo quiere arruinarte la vida , cuando mi único delito fue el querer a mi lado a una persona que me temiera al saber que dentro de mi reside el Shukaku , quiero a una persona que me vea por lo que realmente soy , una persona y no un mounstro , quiero alguien que pueda confiar en mi y mostrarle mis sentimientos que recién voy descubriendo , quiero alguien que me explique que son esas emociones y no puedo consultarlo con otra persona que no seas tu-concluyo muy seriamente el kague de suna.-Solo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que no solo ella sufria , el también lo hacia , pero aun asi buscaba hacer mas llevadera su futura relación , tal vez no era como ella creía.

-Yo…etto….perdon Kaze…Gaara , solo veía lo que yo sufria nunca pensé en ti ,perdón , tal vez no sea yo la indicada para voz-contesto nerviosamente ella , sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo catalogaría precisamente como sufrimiento , sino mas bien como una promesa-

-Promesa , a quien-

-A mi padre –dijo escuetamente el joven kague .

Sakura solo atino a mirarlo , ahora se daba cuenta cuanto había cambiado .Tal vez era el destino o dios quien los puso en el mismo el tiempo lo diría.

-Bueno me voy , tengo que alistarme , la Hokague va a mandar quien te ayude a vestirte , nos vemos luego- se despidió .

-Bien , entonces nos vemos a las dos , hasta pronto-al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ino ,Hinata y Ten Ten , parece eran las encargadas de único que llamo su atención fue un paquete , mas bien una caja rectangular.

-Kazekague-sama – saludaron las kunoichis con una reverencia.

-Buenos días , me voy Sakura , adiós-.

Las tres kunoichis se quedaron viendo por donde se fue el kague , entonces voltearon a verla , lo ultimo que esperaban era verla mas relajada , cuando al no verla todo el dia de ayer pensaron se estaría desmoronando en su casa-.

-Sakura , que hacia el aca –pregunto como siempre directa Ino.

-Ino – la reprendieron escandalizadas Ten Ten y Hinata.

-Solo vino a hablar conmigo ,- solto Sakura muy despacio.-Saben ayer estaba muy mal , no quería ver mas alla de mi , pensé que solo yo sufria con este matrimonio , pero no es asi .El quiere tanto o mas que yo a su aldea , por eso el se sacrifica , saben seria injusto que lo juzgara por eso -

Las dos chicas solo la miraron muy dulcemente , vieron a su amiga no como la adolescente de casi 17 años , sino como una mujer , buena , hermosa y de exelentes sentimientos , el Uchiha era un tonto por haberla despreciado y de ello se asegurarían hoy , la dejarían muy hermosa tanto como una princesa , bueno es lo que prácticamente era al casarse aon un kague.

-Bien frentona , manos a la obra , que hoy un bastardo se dara cuenta de lo que perdió-las chicas solo la observaron disgustadas al ver el aura depresiva de Sakura.

-Y bien díganme que traen hay – pregunto señalando la caja dorada.

-Una sorpresa , asi que a bañ Ino jalándola al baño , con las chicas detrás viéndola con un tic en la ceja.

Primero le ayudaron a lavarle su largo cabello , luego la bañaron con agua perfumada con rosas para ensuavecer aun mas su piel , salió del baño y la perfumaron con perfume de cerezos ,Ten Ten la peino con un recogido adornado con pequeñas flores de plata con forma de cerezos y por fin abrieron la caja , en la cual había un hermosísimo kimono azul marino con crisantemos y el símbolo de konoha en la espalda bordado con finos hilos de plata ,tanto en la orilla como en las mangas , un obi color blanco complementeba en vestuario en cual le ayudo a colocarse Hinata . Ino la maquillo con delineado y sombra plata en los parpados , rímel y brillo rosa en los labios .

Cuando la hubieron terminado la voltearon al espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto . Lo que vio la dejo sin habla realmente parecía una princesa , al verse los ojos se le acuaron , las giro a ver muy emocionada.

-Gracias chicas , realmente os agradesco -

-A no frentona nada de lagrimas , te vas a arruinar el maquillaje-le contesto con los ojos llorosos Ino.

-Te ..vez hermosa Sakura-san-elogio Hinata muy tímidamente.

-Seguro tu futuro esposo se va a quedar sin habla – dijo eufórica Ten Ten.

-Chicas solo tengo una duda , - asi las tres le pusieron atención-este kimono de quien es-.

Las tres chicas solo sonrieron y le contestaron.

-Es un regalo de Tsunade-sama-le respondió Ino , a lo que las otras dos asintieron-nos dijo que para ella eras como una hija , pero que al casarte con el Kazekague , ya no pertenecerías mas a konoha , asi que esto es lo ultimo que podría darte , y dice que es con mucho cariño .-A si es y nos dijo que quería verte muy feliz este dia , que no importaba nada era una nueva oportunidad de sanar tu corazón lejos de aquí- fue ahora Ten Ten la que contesto-Y dijo que aunque te fueras siempre te recordara-concluyo Hinata.

Sakura casi no podía reprimir las lagrimas lo mismo que las otras chicas , hasta ahora se daba cuenta que había gente que la apreciaba mucho , que aunque el Uchiha no le correspondiera le hubiese gustado solo el destino sabe que nos tiene tenia y debía pensar solo en el , en Sabaku no Gaara su futuro esposo , pero aunque ahora lo aceptaba asi , no sabia si seria capaz de asumir todas las responsabilidades de ser su esposa.

-Chicas y ustedes , no se van a cambiar –pregunto secándose los ojos.

-No , nosotras tenemos otra misión -

-Y cual es -

-Escoltar a la prometida del Kague-

-Bien chicas entonces vámonos, casi son las dos -.

Salieron de la casa de la pelirrosa escoltándola las tres chicas , solo Sakura pudo notar por un instante un chakra extraño , volteo pero no vio a nadie , pensó lo había imaginado.

Solo los ojos que la vieron alejarse en compañía de las tres kunoichis , sabían no había sido su imaginación , unos ojos sedientos de venganza .Por haber matado a su Dios , una persona que les trajo seguridad y prosperidad cuando mas lo necesitaron.

-Esa es la chica Yumiko –pregunto un joven de ojos azules a una chica castaña.

-Asi es Nanami-

-Tu que crees Yu-

-Hermosa , y por lo visto no será difícil de conseguir , hasta podríamos divertirnos con ella Nanami-los dos sujetos y la chica solo rieron con malicia-esto va aser muchacho de pelo plata y piel blanca sonrio muy perversamente y relamiéndose los labios.

-Bien ahora solo nos queda esperar el momento adecuado , mientras tenemos que vigilarla-

Mientras ellos tramaban como seguir su plan , las chicas ajenas a todo caminaban para llegar rápidamente a la ceremonia .Durante todo el camino Sakura se sentía observada , pero lo ignoro ahora solo debía pensar en su compromiso .Este dia dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno kunoichi , ninja medico , candadata a sannin , y habitante de la aldea de konoha para convertirse en , habitante de suna , como esposa de su gobernante , propiedad del kazekague Sabaku no Gaara y ama y señora de su vida como el de la de ella .Asi entre esos pensamientos llegaron a las instalaciones que habían sido preparadas especialmente para dicho evento , el cual se ubicaba en la plaza central recién reconstruida de konoha .

Primero que nada al llegar la hicieron pasar adentro para el acuerdo firmado , donde ella aceptaba todas las condiciones escritas , al igual lo mismo para el , lo único que pudo ver antes que le leyeran el acuerdo fue a los dos Señores Feudales , los ancianos de ambas aldeas y los cinco kagues asi como el líder de los samurá perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que solo regreso a la realidad cuando mencionaron….entonces se percato de la mirada de el sobre ella.

-Asi que en el lapso de un año máximo tendrán que tener , al descendiente del kazekague , y asi como sucedió con el será el próximo kague de suna , o mas explícitamente a el heredero de Sunagakure , ahora están de acuerdo-

Santo dios como esperaban que ella tuviera intimidad con Gaara , una persona a la cual solo conocía el nombre y su preocupación por su aldea.

Asi Gaara tan sorprendido como ella solo se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

-Estamos de acuerdo , donde firmamos-pregunto muy serio Gaara , vaya hasta en eso mandaban .El no quería forzarla a nada , pero por lo visto los forzaban a los dos a tener intimidad.

Terminando de firmar , el encargado se cercioro que todo estuviera correctamente , y prosiguieron.

-Bien , ahora solo falta hacerlo simbólicamente , por favor Kazekague.-

Con esta simple indicación Gaara procedió a sacar una pequeña caja negra , que le extendió a abrirla solo pudo apreciar un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón , un diamante muy raro color azul , con doce brillantes incrustados alrededor y en el aro del anillo grabado el símbolo de Suna.

-Gaara , es hermoso-solo eso pudo decir ella.

-Era de mi madre , y ahora es tuyo-contesto colocándoselo en el dedo.

-Bien , ahora solo queda la opinión de los Kagues –dijo dirigiéndose a los mencionados.

-La aldea de Iwagakure da su aprobación-dijo muy serio Onoki.

-La aldea de Kumogakure da su aprobación-contesto el Raikague.

-La aldea de Kirigakure lo aprueba-dijo muy seria la mizukague.

-Bien entonces a anunciarlo públicamente.-

Todos juntos salieron afuera de donde se había llevado acabo la reunión , salieron a la plaza donde se encontraban todos los shinobis de Konoha , asi como también la comitiva del Kazekague , donde tembien se encontraban sus hermanos ,todos estaban hay.

Los compañeros de Sakura solo la veian con ternura , lastima o dolor de que se fuera , pero también comprendían la importancia de su decisión , asi en vez de mostrarse tristes la vieron con gra alegría , y orgullo de haberse convertido en una gran kunoichi , amiga y compañ uno la miraba con odio y furia.

-Aldea de Konohagakure me complace informarles que hoy se celebra el compromiso entre Sabaku no Gaara , Kazekague de Sunagakure y Haruno Sakura candidata para el puesto de uno de los tres nuevos sannin , y kunoichi reconocida entre las cinco grandes naciones se celebra el primer compromiso de alianzas definitivas entre las cinco grandes naciones, hoy comienza una nueva era de prosperidad y paz para el mundo shinobi-Al terminar de decir eso todos aplaudieron.

Solo uno observo muy tarde y con creciente incredulidad , la persona que era de el , y que siempre desprecio y humillo , la persona que el tenia a sus pies . Ahora no solo estaba furico sino que la odiaba por mentirle diciéndole que solo le amaría a mentirosa.

''Maldita mentirosa , pagaras muy caro tu traicion''.Con ese pensamiento involuntariamente activo su sharingan , solo su acompañante Karin se dio cuenta.

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun , no me digas que te molesta que la pelos de chicle se vaya a casar ,no dijiste que te era muy molesta . Mejor vamonas a la casa – y se acerco muy insinuante a el-ocupemos mejor nuestro tiempo , mas satisfacctiriamente-dijo muy sensualmente.

-Hmp-se giro a verle con una mirada lujuriosa y se marcharon de hay , ya pensaría la mejor forma de vengarse de ella por ahora la dejaría ser , y se divertiría con Karin , aunque no la quisiera pero tenia que admitir que era muy sensual y fogosa , perfecta para calmar us apetitos ese pensamiento se alejaron de hay con un solo objetivo en mente, calmar sus ancias con Karin.

-Sakura-chan , aunque sabes no estoy de acuerdo solo quiero que sepas , que si Gaara te lastima o algo , solo tienes que decírmelo y le dare su merecido ttebayo-

-Gracias Naruto , no te preocuper y mejor ocupate de hacer muy feliz a Hinata , sabes que te quiere palabras le alegraron mucho , por Ino sabia que el había protestado hasta el cansancio , pero ahora aparentemente lo aceptaba.


	4. Chapter 4

TITULO . UN NUEVO DESTINO.AUTOR . STARFANTASI.PAIRNG . GAARA/SAKURA.ADVERTENCIAS . POSIBLES SPOILERS Y LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS .FECHA 14/06/2014.

NOTAS DE AUTOR.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído este fic sobretodo a UCHIHA MISHA , que me dejo un review , lo que me alentó a seguir con este fic , y perdón por no contestarte en el capitulo anterior esque solo tenia tiempo de subir el nuevo capitulo , i am sorry , también quisiera pedir perdón por las faltas de ortografía , aparte mi ordenador se come algunas palabras , sorry plis , y muchas gracias a todos .Tambien un agradecimiento a Gabitha me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic , no he podido subir la conti por que intento escribir otros dos fics que se me ocurrieron uno es un sasusaku , y el otro un nejisaku , adelanto en el sasusaku Saku va a sufrir mucho , De nuevo PLIS.

CAPITULO . DOS . DESPEDIDA.

Aquí podemos ver que el anuncio del compromiso entre Sakura y el regente de Suna , había tenido impacto y mucho en la alianza shinobi , pero no era asi para todas las shinobis de la aldea de la lluvia , tenían ya preparado su plan y como lo llevarían a cabo .De todas maneras no podían quejarse , se divertirían mucho con la joven prometida del Kazekague , era muy hermosa y buen cuerpo , bueno solo era para pasar el tiempo en lo que decidían eliminarla , sabían que el joven Kague no cono cia los sentimientos hacia otras personas , pero aunque sea , se debía preocupar un poco por ella para haberla elegido. Bien su plan empezaba de la mejor manera , ahora solo quedaba esperar a que salieran de Konoha para interceptarlos en el camino , y asi dar comienzo a su plan el plan donde pretendían acabar con esa inútil alianza ninja .De sobra sabían que solo se necesitaba un buen incentivo y nuevamente se rompería su frágil alianza , en busca de un poco mas de poder.

Lo que esos sujetos no sabían era lo reacios que estaban los shinobis frente a una nueva guerra , les era suficiente las noches en que tenían pesadillas recurrentes , recordándoles como habían visto morir nuevamente a sus conocidos y familiares , pero también como habían visto perecer a sus compañeros en esa guerra , los de la alianza shinobi.

Es verdad el país de la lluvia también habían perecido con las guerras pero no una donde habían tenido que derrotar a sus camaradas e incluso a sus familiares ya fallecidos , pero lo que mas recordaban y mas les dolia era ver en su rostro aquella sonrisa de satisfacción diciendo gracias. Gracias de que ellos eran los que finalmente lograrían dejarlos descansar en paz , y satisfacción por que contemplaban lo buenos shinobis en que se habían convertido hasta el grado de poder superarles , y la devoción que tenían por sus amigos que era lo que también les impulsaba y les daba fuerzas para poder superarlos.

Asi con las intenciones de fracturar definitivamente esa alianza shinobi , los tres jóvenes se retiraron de allí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y en la fas inescrutable del peliplateado una de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada , la cual quería descargar con la prometida del Kazekague el cual era un nuevo trofeo que el quería poseer primero que nadie , con esos pensamientos malisiosos se alejaron de allí, sin saber el rumbo que tomarian las cosas para un usuario del kekegenkai del clan Yuki , asi es era muy similar al Uchiha por ser el ultimo sobreviviente de su clan , ese era Yu , Nanami por el contrario era un usuario del Ranton y Yumiko usuaria de Shouton . Ellos tres eran de distintas aldeas pero en la tercera guerra shinobi sus padres habían andado de un lugar para otro y finalmente habían podido establecerse en el país de la lluvia , pero tiempo después habían perecido cuando Yahiko formo Akatsuki al ser ellos parte de los soldados del gobernante de aquel entonces y a los que Nagato había exterminado cuando despertó el rinnegan.

Se fueron de allí dejándoles disfrutar de su supuesta paz , para al dia siguiente comenzar su unos cuantos fueron concientes de haber sentido un chakra extraño , pero de inmediato lo descartaron , pensando eran los guardias de los señores feudales.

Al salir al pequeño jardín se dejo llevar por los recuerdos , ese dia era su ultimo dia en la aldea de konoha , los iba a extrañar pero tal vez era lo mejor , tenia que retirase de hay para asi intentar olvidar.

-por que tan triste frentona-al voltearse pudo ver a sus amigos , como todos estaban con una calida sonrisa , no pudo evitar que sus ojos nuevamente se aguaran . Si definitivamente los iba a extrañar.

-No se preocupen no es nada , solo pensaba en cuanto los voy a extrañar a todos , también voy a extrañar el monumento de los caidos y el de los Uchihas , -al que secretamente llevaba flores . Iba a extrañar sobre todo a Naruto y tanbien aunque no quisiera le iba a extrañar a esos momentos se pregunto que estaría haciendo su Sasuke-kun , bueno realmente no lo era , y este dia se despediría de el . Este era el ultimo dia en donde podía pensar libremente en el .

-Pues , no parece cosa de nada Sakura-chan-

-A si es mi bella flor de cerezo-dijo un aniamdo Lee.

-Vaya problematicos- contesto el amante de las nubes con una sonrisa.

-Sabes , que nosotros también te vamos a extrañar Sakura-san , y el también te extrañaría.-dijo Hinata

-A si es Sakura-san , sabes que el se fue sintiendo un profundo amor por ti , lastima que nunca le correspondiste –aseguro muy triste Ten Ten.

-Vamos chicos , no le arruinemos su ultimo dia en ala hoja con recuerdos tristes .-dijo muy calmado Shino.

Sakura solo sonrio , mientras que a todos los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca estilo seria su ultimo dia en la hoja lo disfrutaría sin ella sabia el profundo cariño que le sintió al heredero de la rama secundaria Neji Hyuuga.Y estaba segura que el también lo sintió , y esa gran unión se demostró al ella reconocer su chakra en la cuaarta guerra ninja , por que solo ella que había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de el sabia el chakra tan distinto que poseía el Hyuuga.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mientras esos era los pensamientos de Sakura , los que deberas estaban disfrutando eran otros .

En ese lugar solo se oian gemidos y gruñidos roncos de sumo placer , era una habitación donde un pelinegro y una pelirroja en una gran cama matrimonial daban rienda suelta a su pasión.

-Ahhh , mmm , mas Sasuke-kun , ..por …favor-pedia entre gemidos la pelirroja, pues las fuertes embestidas del pelinegro apenas y la dejaban hablar.

-Grr , Hmp-el pelinegro ni tardo ni perezoso , no se hizo del rogar , continuando asi con su fantástico vaiben que lo envolvía cada vez mas en el placer , solo que en su mente se maquinaba su venganza en contra de Sakura .Solo asi mientras se relajaba completamente podía pensar en la mejor manera de vengarse de ella , mas siendo el experto en las venganzas.

Quien sabe , tal vez encontrara la mejor manera de vengarse , pero no solo de ella , sino también de el , el sujeto que le arrebato algo que fue de el desde el comienzo , una posesión suya , a la cual quería para siempre eso en mente y para el disfrute mayor de ambos , levanto una pierna de Karin enredándola en su cintura , haciendo mas profunda la penetración . Siguio embistiéndola hasta que sintió como las paredes de Karin lo aprisionaban , dándole aun mas placer , culminando con el extasis total por parte de ella y de el.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Despues de que todos se retiraron a sus casas , tan solo quedaban unos pocos entre ellos los nueve novatos y los dos compañeros de Neji , ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarla hasta su casa , pero ella declino la invitación , argumentando que ya que seria su ultimo dia hay , quería llevarse tantos recuerdos como pudiera de su hogar. Con esos pensamientos todos se encaminaron a ver el ultimo amanecer de la pelirrosada en su hogar .

Juntos contemplaron los primeros rayos del sol , que daban paso a un nuevo dia pero también a una nueva vida para ella en compañía de una persona totalemente extraña para ella , o bueno ya no tanto sabia que el había cambiado y ahora se preocupaba mas por las personas y ahora eso la incluia a ella.

-Bien chicos es hora, vamos-todos asintieron y se pararon , habían decidido acompañarla hasta la salida .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar su equipaje ya listo cerrar , entregar las llaves a Naruto ya que ahora el viviría hay , pues pronto se comprometería con Hinata y una casa era mas aceptable que un pequeño departamento de soltero .

Asi todos juntos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea donde ya les esperaban , los Kagues , junto a los Daimios y algunos shinobis asi como también de sus respectivas comitivas .

Estaban todos juntos despidiéndose , el único que estaba hay pero se encontraba escondido era el Uchiha , solo que tampoco el se percato de los tres sujetos que veian desde las sombras , a la prometida del joven la miraba con curiosidad , otro con lujuria , pero un peliplata la miraba muy intensamente con pasión y mucho , mucho deseo el cual se reflejaba en su mirada . Tan solo de imaginarse lo que le haría en cuanto se hicieran con ella , no pudo mas que apresurar a sus compañeros.

El Uchiha solo sentía un profundo odio emanar de el , e instintivamente volcándolo en las personas que ocuparon su mente el resto de la noche , luego de culminar su encuentro con Karin, imposibilitándole el dormir . No había cosa que le cabreara mas que el imaginar que otro tomaria algo que debería de ser suyo , su virginidad de ella , pues el la había perdido en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru con Karin presisamente , lo hizo por que sabia que no se haría falsas iluciones con el , pero ahora eso ya no importaba tanto , ahora solo quería vengarze de ella.Y como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha que lo harí ahora les dejaría ser y cuando el momento llegara , se desquitaría , de ella por no cumplir su promesa y de el por arrebatarle eso que solo debería ser de el y ahora el orgulloso Kazekague , tomaria dispuesto y sin reparos , bueno eso creía el , ya comenzaba a maquinar su posible venganza .

Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba sumido en sus sombrios pensamientos Sakura se despedia de sus compañeros y amigos , esos que la consideraban una igual y no solo un estorbo o simple basura.

''Claro como iba a querer algo seri conmigo con una Uzumaki , capas de contener un bijju. Pensandolo asi era su emjor opción para restaurar su clan, ahora comprendía el desprecio que el siempre sintió hacia ella , como siquiera iba a imaginar restablecer su clan con alguien como ella sin clan y sin barrera de sangre , irónicamente lo que el Kazekague vio en ella''

-bien debemos partir , entonces en un dos semanas nos vemos en Suna par la boda-se despidió el Raikague , acompañado de los otros Kagues y el Señor Feudal del Fuego y Viento-vamos marchar-ordeno .

-Tsunade-sama , gracias por todo os voy a extrañar , - no lo resistió mas y en un impulso abrazo a su maestra, derramando lagrimas en el hombro de la Hokague-,

-Vamos , Sakura no llores , no sabemos por que pasan las cosas , tal vez es tu destino irte de aquí , para poder olvidar . Lo único que te puedo decir trata de ser feliz , una persona buena se esconde tras toda esa frialdad , quien sabe tal vez le llegues a amra algún dia-

-Gracias maestra tratare, adiós. Adios a todos nos vemos en dos semanas , por favor no falten os quiero. –con esto ultimo llego al lado del Kague y juntos subieron en el carruaje, encaminándolos a su nueva vida , una vida de dolor y alegrí nunca es perfecto , pero solo el tiempo dira si algún dia ellos dos merecen ser felices.

Y asi los dos se encaminaron hacia su nuevo destino.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Otra vez gracias por leer , pero para que os guste mas acepto sugerencias. Su opinión cuente mucho ya que este fic es por y para ustedes , pues como en un principio lo dije nunca he visto mas que dos fics terminados de esta pareja . Nos vemos los quiero . REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

TITULO . UN NUEVO DESTINO .AUTOR . STARFANTASI.PAIRING . GAARA/SAKURADISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN , SOLO A SU AUTOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO.ADVERTENCIAS . POSIBLES SPOILERS Y LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS.FECHA . 25/06/2014.

NOTAS DE AUTOR.

Bien queridos lectores quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic , pero sobre todo a aquellos que dejan un comentario o review , de antemano muchas gracias, y para todos aquellos que dejan sus opiniones solo les quiero decir que nada es como parece . También pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que la verdad tenia ya pensado el siguiente capitulo y este es el que mas me costo , ya que en este es como se vera como comenzaran a interactuar Gaara y Sakura , también se darán indicios de lo que pasara con Sasuke y Karin pero no quiero adelantarles nada asi que a leer. Tambien probanlemente este sea uno de los capítulos mas largos , no me gusta hacerlos muy largos para no aburrirlos , pero bueno asi salió.

CAPITULO 5 . CAMINO A LA ARENA , CONOCIENDONOS UN POCO MAS.

En este capitulo vemos como después de tanto despedirse y una que otra lagrima derramada por aquí y por alla , se pone en marcha la caravana de los Kagues , asi como también la de los Señores Feudales correspondientes a el Fuego y la Arena . Podemos apreciar como se ponen en marcha pero asi como también lo hacen ellos también los hacen tres sombras custodiando desde la obscuridad a cierta pelirrosa dueña y señora de sus mas obscuras fantasias,de dos chicos de su edad aproximada .

Asi es como se van internando en las sombras del espeso bosque que separa el suelo fértil de Konoha , del arido suelo del desierto de Sunagakure .

En la puerta se aprecian las personas que mas sufren con aquella dura prueba de reponerse a ver partir a su amiga , para siempre , es cierto algún dia se volverían a ver , pero por ahora solo la verían en la ceremonia de bodas y de hay , hasta que hubiera un heredero de por medio es como ella podría salir a visitarlos , por ahora debían mantenerla lo mas vigilada posible , debido a las reacciones que podrían tener los países mas pequeños , entre otras palabras hasta que se aseguraran de su descendencia , por que tantas medidas , pues por que la vida de un shinobi es extraño que sea larga , asi que tienen que asegurar su futuro y el de su aldea en , esa bruma de pensamientos fueron internándose en el bosque , perdiéndose de aquellos ojos rojos que les observaban desde un oscuro callejón en una de las primeras calles de Konoha viendo partir algo que le pertenecía , y prometiéndose saldar esa afrenta con el poseedor de Tanuki de la arena quedando entre las sombras de aquel hombre que reclamaría como suyo algo que solo podía y debía pertenecerle a el , y el se aseguraría de que quedara asi , y asi debía permanecer , no le importaba nada , ni siquiera dio tiempoa Karin de decirle lo supuestamente importante según ella , que debía único que sabia es que si la escuchaba , solo le traería problemas. Desde lejos observaba como todos y cad uno de sus amigos la despedían no tanto como con lagrimas en los ojos , pero en sus semblantes se podía distinguir claramente las señales de dolor al perder a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada para recuperarlo , solo entonces se dio cuenta lo hermosa que lucia Sakura , con ese kimono azul con pequeñas foles de cerezo bordadas en color plata , un bonito obi rosa a juego y el cabello suelto fijado únicamente con una peineta en color jade con pequeñísimos diamantes incrustados , un recuerdo de su abuela si mal no recordaba le había dicho alguna vez en una de sus misiones en las que parloteaba sin parar, entonces fijo su atención en su mano y pudo ver hay la prueba de su traición , el su dedo reposaba el anillo , ese con su diamante azul , ese con doce brillantes incrustados y ese con el símbolo de suna , con el cual el la estaba marcando como suya, bueno el se encargaría de quitá ultimo que se observo es un par de ojos rojos con el manguekyo sharingan activado y una sonrisa de puro odio en sus ultimo que observo al desaparecer de hay fueron sus ojos jades bañados en lagrimas , solo entonces se pregunto si tanto le dolia , por que lo hacia entonces , por que se iba de su querida aldea , pero su egoísta mente no supo ver que lo hacia por amor , no por amor a el sino a su maestra , por que sabia que si ella se hubiera negado , ella le hubiera apoyado y hubiese tenido problemas con el Señor Feudal , y por sus amigos para no ponerlos en un dilema entre apoyarla o seguir las ordenes del Señor Feudal , y un poco por ella misma , por que ya no quería sufrir , quería si bien no enamorarse al menos intentar ser que el en su egoísmo no lo supo ver. '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ese iba a ser el primer dia en que ambos convivieran lo que seria su dia a dia , por el tiempo que restara de sus vidas asi que tratándose del primer dia que tenían de camino hacia la arena , no tenían otra opción mas que comenzar a tratarse un poco mas , asi que cada uno haciendo de tripas corazón , resolvieron que en cuanto se decidieran tendrían que comenzar a tratarse o en lo minimo , tratar de cruzar mas de dos palabras , entre esos pensamientos transcurrió lo que seria sus primeras horas de camino , y a Sakura , acostumbrada a hablar sin parar y transcurriendo el camino ágilmente saltando de árbol en árbol , como cualquier otro shinobi normal haría , ese tiempo en silencio era peor que si le reprendieran por haber hecho algo mal , asi cuando estaba sumamente concentrada en hasta que punto iba a cambiar su vida oyo un leve carraspeo que llamo su atención , era Gaara.

-Y dime , que piensas tu de esto , -dijo un poco incomodo y sonrojado , pues al nunca haber estado en una situación asi , que seria estar a solas con la que seria su esposa , tragaba saliva con dificultad.-crees que hicimos lo correcto al aceptar comprometernos por el bien de nuestras aldeas , o mas bien por el de mi aldea, Sakura-dijo su nombre en un tono muy suave , casi un susurro.

-Pues , a mi parecer fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer , y en cuanto a porque acepte , pues , por que decidi hacer caso por una vez a lo que mis amigos y mi maestra me dijeron –dijo con una sonrisa entre dolor y resignación , lo cual no paso desapercibido para el , y entonces recordó el motivo por el cual ella no le tuvo miedo . Salvar a su amor el Uchiha.

-A si que en cierta forma , lo haces por el , no es verdad , dime Sakura , que fue esta vez , que hizo que finalmente te hizo desistir de tu amor.-pregunto muy suavemente el con cuidado de no sonar impertinente , y por solo esa vez se permitió sentir algo mas lo cual fue celos , no celos de rivalidad , sino mas bien de que la mujer que tenia frente a el nunca le iba a pertenecer a el .Aunque lo negara tal vez su cuerpo lo poseería el , pero su corazón seria ocupado por el Uchiha y solo por esa vez su decisión le peso.

Tal vez el comprendía que le habían obligado a casarse con el , pero no comprendía que esa persona en su mente tuviera a otro , otro que no seria el , el hombre que seria su esposo , sino un desagradecido que nunca pudo ver la persona que realmente era Sakura , la persona que tanto le amaba , como para arriesgar su vida por la de el , a tal grado de enfrentarse a el con la semitransformacion en el Tanuki. El no esperaba que le amara pero si que le respetara incluso con el pensamiento , no quería saber que ella seguía pensando en el , un pequeño calor se instalo en su pecho al pensar que tal vez cuando estuviera en la intimidad con el , fuera el en el que pensara y se entregara a el pensado que era el otro por eso pensó proponerse a si mismo que aunque no le llegara a amar , lograría que ella solo pensara en el que cuando le hiciera el amor viera que era el y no el Uchiha , viera que el estaba tomando su cuerpo y no el Uchiha , como tal vez tantas veces lo soño .Queria que viera que era el y no el Uchiha el que tomara su virginal cuerpo por primera vez , que viera que era el quien la poseía con suavidad y no con la pasión desnfrenada que representaba el Uchiha el lo único que quería era que viera que si bien no sabia desenvolverse en el ámbito sentimental , si sabia lo primordial en el carnal y quería que de sus labios se escapara su nombre y no el de el al darse cuenta que era el y solo el el que podía poseerla y llevarla al extasis total de la unión de sus cuerpos , quería que gritara su nombre rogándole por mas , y quería que lo viera solo a el a Sabaku no Gaara Quinto Kazekague de Sunagakura y no a Sasuke Uchiha ultimo sobreviviente de su extinto clan .Sus pensamientos y sus difurcaciones mentales se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyo su suave voz responder.

-Demostrarme que yo solo me engañaba , que una persona como el nunca quedria a su lado a una molestia como yo , y solo por esta vez pudo mas mi razón , y finalmente comprendi que solo me cree una fantasia , donde la única que tenia sentimientos era yo , por eso no puedo culparle , pues el nunca , ni siquiera dio indicios de sentir algo por mi , por eso tal vez , no se si algún dia llegare a amarte , pero lo que si te prometo es que voy a tratar de olvidarme de el , para pensar solo en ti , cumpliendo el compromiso acordado , dándote fidelidad total , solo te pido que no me hables mas de el o mi resolución podría fallar por favor te lo ruego.-Y no pudiéndose controlar mas dejo fluir su llanto libremene.

-Perdon Sakura , no quería incomodarte , no debería haber dicho eso – dijo algo apenado Gaara y desvio la vista de ella .Pensando tanbien en las conclusiones a las que había llegado momentos antes al proponerse en tenerla en su cama pensando en el y solo en el , gimiendo y suspirando de placer solo por no quería decir que fuera celoso pero si muy posesivo con lo que el consideraba suyo .Y ella al haberse aceptado casar con el le había dado carta libre para consederarla de su propiedad.

-No , no te preocupes , solo te pido que no hablemos mas del tema por favor , ahora lo que nos debería importar solamente es el futuro que vamos a compartir juntos , y aunque resulte difícil enfocarnos solo en ello , por favor-ella se volvió para que el no viera su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Continuaron asi hasta que llego la hora para que vajaran a tomar sus alimentos y descansar un rato , momento que ella aprovecho para escaparse de el un rato , pretextando pasear por los alrededores , solo entonces tuvo la vaga impresión de sentir nuevamente un leve destello desconocido de chakra , pero fue un instante tan fugas que creyo nuevamente que era su mente jugándole malas pasadas , por sus pensamientos que la atormenteban aun asi decidió , que ya había escapado lo suficiente y decidió regresar , perdiéndose de la vista de los tres sujetos que le seguían de cerca,solo que también pudo sentirse observada , cuando ya estaba mas cerca del lugar donde habían parado para descansar descubrió que Gaara estaba esperándole , a inicios de donde había comenzado su paseo , y fugazmente pudo observar un deje de preocupación en su vista , el cual ella atribuyo a la promesa que Naruto le había hecho hacer hacerca de que la cuidaría muy bien.

Asi siendo observados para tratar de disipar el ambiente tenso que se había instalado solo atino a sonreírle muy dulcemente a Gaara , el cual se sonrojo muy levemente , y continuaron su camino a la que no solo el Kazekague pudo apreciar su hermosa sonrisa , sino qu etambien el joven peliplata , a lo cual se sonrorjo intensamente, lo cual supo esconder a tiempo de sus compañ completamente siguieron su camino esperando el momento de llevar a cabo su pla sin saber que tendrían ayuda para lograr su cometido.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Gaara , puedo preguntarye una cosa- pregunto tímidamente la la atención del distraído muchacho.

-Claro , diem que te pasa-pregunto con voz ronca , por los pensamientos que hasta ese momento seguía un furioso sonrojo en la pelirrosa al oir su voz ronca , lo que provocaba que se oyera muy provocativa y sensual , sin saber que ella era la que lograba eso.

-So-solo , quería pre-preguntarte …-paso saliva sin poder completar la frase , ya que la mirada tan intensa y la voz ronca de el la llevaban a imaginar otras cosas , pues ella era muy inocente si , pero no ignorante y sabia que cuando una persona , mas concretamente un hombre le hablaba asi era por que estaba pensando cosas no muy sanas , lo cual solo la puso mas es el caso del ninja que le entrego una carta de amor en plena guerra , asi que técnicamente ya tenia algo de experiencia .

-Si Sakura , que querías preguntarme-

Vale eso solo podía ponerla mas condenadamente nerviosa , y al Kazekague mas divertido al darse cuenta que cuando le hablo asi , la puso tensa y muy nerviosa , eso atino a ponerlo a pensar en que tal vez después de todo no le era tan indiferente a la chica , pero no podía presionar o se daría de topes en la pared.

Logrando recomponerse un poco al haberse regañado mentalmente , pudo articular palabra , mas no evitar preguntarse si asi era cuando estaban a solas viajando en una carabana no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando se casaran en su noche de bodas , negando con la cabeza alejo esops pensamientos , y solo asi pudo recordar que era lo que quería saber.

-Bu-bueno me preguntaba , por que voz no crees en el amor , o por que te niegas tan de yeno a saber de el-

-No , no es que me niegue a saber de el , solo que cuando era pequeño…-guardo silencio pensando y finalmente suspirando decidió contestarle-..cuando era pequeño pensé o mas bien me hicieron pensar , que el amor no existe y solo es una carga , que solo te hace débil y una persona impredecible , por que por amor eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas , como por ejemplo yo al darme cuenta que todos ma temian , quise atacar a un grupo de niños en mi aldea , pero el hermano de mi madre se atravesó en mi camino , después de eso el me hizo ver que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal , motivándome a yebarle unas medicinas a un niño que había resultado lastimado , después contradiciéndose el mismo al intentar matarme por ordenes de mi propio padre , haciéndome pensar que mi propia madre murió odiándome al yo haber sido la causa de su temprana muerte-dio con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos y se mordió el labio lamentendo lo tonta que había sido al tocar un tema considerado tabu para el.- desde entonces yo pensaba que el amor era solo una carga y algo que no servia para nada , solo te estorbaba , por eso ese dia después que me entere que mi propio padre me había mandado a matar me tatue el kanji del amor en la frente para no olvidar nunca que el amor no merece la pena-

-Aun , aun sigues pensando asi-pregunto muy triste ella y con los ojos aguados por saber algo mas de el que lo hacia ver como el ser humano que era y no como el mounstro como todos lo veían.

-No , tu me enseñaste que el amor te hace valiente , me lo demostraste al enfrentarte a mi sin miedo por protegerle a el-dijo viéndola fijamente , para observar el impacto de sus palabras en ella.

-Debes pensar que soy una tonta por haber estado dispuesta a dar mi vida por el , cuando el ni siquiera me miro mas que si mirara una cucaracha-respondio apartando la vista , para que no observara su mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-N o la verdad es que no , con eso solo me demuestras que elegi correctamente , otra en tu lugar ya estaría muerta de miedo por estar a solas con un mountro como yo , por eso te elegi a ti por que me vez como una persona y no como ellos como un moustro o un arma-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Ydespues Naruto hizo lo mismo al arriesgarlo todo por salvarte a ti de mi , cuando quise matarte-dijo incomodo .

-Bueno eeso ya es pasado , hay que olvidarnos de todo y comenzar a vivir lo que será nuestra vida juntos desde hoy , no es verada Kazekague.-dijo muy divertida , tratando de aligerar el ambiente que ella misma había creado al preguntarle eso , pero también se sintió bien por que el no se cerro con ella , sino que por el contrario le confio sus motivos , lo cual le demostró que tal vez no había hecho mal al haber aceptado casarse con el, e iniciar una nueva vida con muy feliz por que estaba segura que el tenia esntimientos mas puros que Sasuke a pesar de haber sido un asesino a sangre fría , mientras que el Uchiha habiendo tenido esa clase de esntimientos durante toda su vida se fue por un mal camino llegando al punto de haber tratado de matarlos a ella y a Naruto en la menor oportunidad , e inclusive le dio a entender que era mas que un estorbo en la guerra cuando estaban peleando con Kaguya.

Sea como fuere se sentiam bien uno en compañía del otro , y pues quien sabe tal vez no se fuera a enamorar perdidamente , pero lo que si sabían era que ambos habían hecho la elección correcta al haber aceptado unir sus vidas para siempre , tal vez y solo tal vez el destino les tenia un camino diferente al que siempre consideraron seria el suyo , y con esos pensamientos llego la noche y el problema de cómo iban a dormir esa noche . Sabian que a pesar de estar comprometidos no debían dormir juntos asi que decidieron dormir fuera con los demás Gaara improviso un tipo de media esfera con arena para que ella durmiera dentro y estuviera mas atento a cualquier cosa que el sucediera , logrando muchos disgustos con ella , ya que según ella no era una inútil y lo que últimamente hacían todos era tratarla como tal , pero aun asi fua a dormir hay.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aquí podemos apreciar una sombra con una capucha negra corriendo a toda velocidad internándose en el bosque .

''Bien pequeña esperame , enseguida estare contigo solo tomare lo que es mio y después , puedes irte con el si tanto es tu deseo , cumpliré tu sueño , cuando te encuentre te hare mia , y después de tener lo que es mio te dejare elegir , si te vas con el , o desapareces de su vida para llevarte a donde solo yo sepa que te encuentras y solo yo , pueda probar tu cuerpo que desde siempre a sido mio , ja , tonta Sakura crees que podras entregarte a otro cuando sabes , que solo me quieres a mi , bien te dare una oportunidad si me complaces como lo hace Karin , te tendre en cuenta también para reconstruir mi clan no solo con ella sino también contigo , solo que los que serán reconocidos serán mis hijos con ella y los tuyos si es que llegamos a llegar a eso serán desconocidos para todos , bueno ya veremos el tiempo lo dira.''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Un peliplata , una castaña y un rubio , trazaban los ultimo detalles de su plan para llevar a cabo su venganza y sumir a Konoha en otra guerra por haber incumplido su parte con la kunoichi destinada a ser la esposa del kague y a suna por no haber protegido como se debe a la joven e inexperta kunoichi de konoha , dándose asi un enfrentamiento esntre ambas aldeas y después , mesclando a los incompetentes de la lluvia yevando a la chica allí y argumentando que había sido por ordenes explicitas de ellos , creando asi otra guerra ninja.

-Bien muchachos , si todo sigue asi , antes de que lleguen a suna , tendremos a la muchacha en nuestro poder-dijo muy sadica la castaña.

-Vamos Yumiko , no comas ansias


	6. Chapter 6

TITULO . UN NUEVO DESTINO .AUTOR . STARFANTASI .PAIRING GAARA/SAKURA .DISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN , SON PROPIEDAD UNICA Y EXCLUSIVA DE SU AUTOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO . FECHA . 03/07/2014 . ADVERTENCIAS . POSIBLES SPOILERS Y LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS .

Notas de autor . Perdon por las faltas de ortografía , es que mi condenada computadora o fanfiction aun no lo se , pero creo que se comen las palabras , asi que de antemano una disculpa no solo por la falta de algunas oraciones completas sino que también por mi falta de atención al revisar adecuadamente el documento antes de subirlo . Y de antemano muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic muy pronto subiré los otros que les dije en un capitulo anterior , pero no solo esos , también tarde en actualizar por que estuve leyendo unos dramiones de DRYADHE muy buenos por cierto , me encantaron y pues me dieron una idea para hacer yo misma mi propio fic de ellos dos no se si les gustara , pero bueno nada se pierde con intentar .Para terminar y lo dejo al ultimo por que me encanta recordar sus maravillosos reviews , GRACIAS , a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar uno , y también a los que leen tal vez a muchos no les guste mi fic , pero gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerlo A leer .A y solo e de decirles y repetirles que las cosas no todas son como lo piensan.

C APITULO SEIS . UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE CON EXTRAÑAS CONSECUENCIAS .

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Sakura despertó , muy acalorada por cierto , al haber dormido en el lugar que el designo Gaara para ella , sentía mucho calor agradecia mucho el gesto y el trabajo ,que no es que hubiera sido mucho , que el se había tomado para hacerle el pequeño refugio donde durmió , pero la insistente capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo le impedían posponerlo mas .

Asi que muy decidida abrió su mochila que descansaba a un lado de ella , la abrió y saco todas sus cosas de baño , una pequeña toalla blanca y una muda limpia de ropa , salió cerciorándose que nadie la viera y se encamino al lago .

Al llegar se despojo de sus ropas lentamente por temor de que alguien la sorprendiera y pudiera verla .Solo que al terminar sin saber por que se sonrojo y se cubrió rápidamente con la toalla , para poder entrar rápidamente al lago.

Solo que ella no era la única que se había sonrojado , un peliplata también ya que el al ser el encargado esa noche de vigilar , cuando la vio alejarse del campamento y acercarse al lago , decidió seguirla pero cuando lavio no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente cuando se quitaba prenda por prenda , tan sensualmente inocente que se pregunto que seria poder tomarla hay mismo el el pasto o contra el árbol en el que el se encontraba .

Probar esos labios que lo incitaban , besarlos hasta que quedaran rojos e inchados , besar su cuello y bajar mas abajo hasta poder lamer sus senos y sus endurecidos pezones , poder acariciar sus piernas mientras el la penetraba despacio y muy lentamente hasta que ella le rogara y le suplicara por que aumentara la velocidad de sus penetraciones , entonces el enredaría una de sus piernas en su cintura para darle mas estabiliodad y la penetraría mas profunda y rápidamente , haciéndolos gemir al unisolo al alcanzar el climax.

Pero lo que mas le hizo sonrojarse , mas que esos pensamientos , fue poder ver a su futura prisionera completamente desnuda , poder delaitarse con su cuerpo , ver sus senos , su cintura y descender por sus piernas y luego regresar a sus labios entreabiertos.

Todos esos pensamientos y el verla completamente desnuda , a su merced si en decidia tomarla en ese momento fueron mas de lo que pudo soportar y se sonrojo tan furiosamente que bien podía confundirse con un jitomate sumamente maduro , pero lo que lo hizo contenerse fue ver el sonrojo en ella , dándole claro entendimiento que tal era su deseo por ella que , aun , cuando no estuviera tocándola ella podía sentir su deseo .

Pero lo que mas logro contenerlo de tomarla hay mismo fue ver a alguien caminando hacia allí.Una persona con el cabello rojo , al que rápidamente reconoció como el dueño y señor de la joven en que recreaba sus mas obscuras fantasias , con solo darle un vistazo y vislumbrar ese semblante serio , rigido , frio y hasta prepotente , quizá si se pudiera le odio mas , y replanteándose seriamente la idea ,una vez mas , de solo jugar con ella , tal vez se permitiría pensarse en un futuro juntos los dos .

Cosa que se planteo aun mas al ver sus hermosos ojos jades , inocentes , limpios de todo rastro de pensamientos tan poco inocentes como eran los que el tenia en ese mismo instante con ella , decidió calmarse y esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Lo que tanto el , como ella y Gaara desconocían era una tercera sombra escondida entre los arboles , viendo a la joven con el mas absoluto de los deseos y unas ganas inmensas de poseerla ahí mismo sin importarle nada , ni siquiera que su joven prometido se estuviese acercando .

Lo único que si tomo en cuenta y no e gusto para nada era que si el seguía hacercandose asi si bien tal vez no alcansara a verla en ese momento , pero si cuando saliera de bañarse , sabia que le veria completamente desnuda .

Ella estaría expuesta completamente a el y sus deseos , inclusive tal vez por un pequeño segundo se le formo la estúpida idea , o no tan estúpida al considerar que era su prometido , de que tuviese los mismos deseos que el , de poseerla , de ser el dueño de su cuerpo. Y eso el no lo podía consentir ella tenia que ser solo de el por no haber cumplido su promesa de quererle y estar siempre a su lado.

Gaara continuaba acercándose cada vez mas , podía sentir levemente un rastro del chakra de Sakura .

Esa mañana se había despertado temprano , pero al voltear al la esfera de arena que había hecho para ella , había descubierto que no estaba , y eso le producía una gran tensión, por eso y por un extraño chakra que sintió , aunque por escasos segundos , tenia que estar alerta por cada posible eventualidad que pudiera surgir , asi que sin mas salió a buscarla .

Habia buscado por los alrededores , hasta que solo se le ocurrió pensar en que talvez estaría cerca del lago , asi que sin mas se dirigió hay , pero justo en el momento que iba saliendo de detrás de los arbustos que había se encontró con la mas hermosa de las visiones .

Sakura en ese momento se estaba enjabonando el cabello , asi que se sumergió para enjuagarse , no sabia por que pero se sentía observada , asi que sin perder tiempo decidió que ya había tenido lo suficiente de su baño por lo que salió sin percatarse que justo en ese momento iba llegando Gaara.

El solo pudo quedarse quieto observando con un furioso sonrojo que bien podía competir con su pelirrojo cabello , no pudo mas que contemplar la hermosa vista que tenia ante si Sakura , su prometida venia saliendo del agua con el cabello y el cuerpo , que por cierto pudo apreciar perfectamente desde el lugar que tenia , que era precisamente frente a ella , como las gotas de agua resbalaban tan sensualmente por todo su cuerpo dejando mudo de la excitación no solo a el sino que también a Yu y a Sasuke , los cuales no podían despegar los ojos de la visión que tenían ante si que era mas bien parecido a una súcubo con el cual su pelo rosa y largo le daba un aire aun mas mistico y seductor.

Solo que muriendose de envidia el único de los tres que pudo acercarse sin poder ser repelido de ahí por ella fue unicamente Gaara el cual se acerco sin apartar la mirada de ella .

-AAAAHHHH-fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura al verse en tan embarazosa situación , se encontraba desnuda enfrente de nada mas ni nada menos que de su prometido Gaara , el cual la veía tan intensamente que le hizo sonrojar , rápidamente se cubrió con la pequeña toalla que llevaba , maldiciéndose interiormente por no haber llevado una mas grande.

-Sa-ku-ra- su nombre salió de sus labios tan roncamente que le asusto a el mismo .

-Gaara …po-por favor ..n-no no ..te acerques mas –pidio muy apenada la chica.

Pero el aciendo caso omiso de sus suplicas , que solo consiguieron enardecerle aun mas , fue acercándose lentamente , como y tal cual un león acechaba a su presa , solo se detuvo cuando llego a la altura de ella.

Y sucedió algo tan extraño para ella que nunca lo hubiera pensado , el contra toda lógica , la cual le dictaba que se alejara de ella y le diera privacidad , solo se acerco mas a ella .

-Gaara , que –que haces-solo se apretujo aun mas con su toalla y sucedió .

El le tomo de labarvilla y le levanto el rostro , lo único que Sakura pudo percibir fue en sus ojos , una llama tan ardiente como si se tratara de fuego puro , que perfectamente podía distinguir en sus orbes aguamarina , el cual ella solo reconocia como algo llamado pasión .

-SAKURA , PERDON – y asi sin mas inclino su rostro y la beso .

Ella estaba tan impactada que solo se quedo quieta , pensando que esa persona que le estaba besando no era Gaara , sobretodo después de ver sus ojos obnublinados por el deseo y la pasió despertó cuando sus dientes jalaron delicadamente su labio inferior indicándole , que quería que ella entreabriera los labios , lo cual hizo después de convencerse que eso estaba bien después de todo iban a casarse y tendrían que hacer mas que solo que sin oponer resistencia , aunque algo renuentemente entreabrió los labios.

Lo único que Sakura recuerda antes de perderse en el beso que Gaara le estaba dando era su legua deslizándose lenta y sensualmente , hacia el interior de su boca , solo conciente de su legua explorando su interior .

-MMMMM.-es lo único que alcanzo a articular cuando se perdió completamente .

Gaara conciente de su nula resistencia ladeo el rostro para profundizar aun mas el beso , y sin que Sakura se diera cuenta siquiera el la tenia contra el árbol , besándola por primera vez en la vida de ella con unas ansias y necesidad tales que únicamente lo que ambos hicieron fue dejarse llevar.

No es como que a Sakura no la hubieran besado nunca en su vida , bueno al menos no asi


	7. Chapter 7

TITULO . UN NUEVO DESTINO .AUTOR . STARFANTASI .PAIRING . GAARA/SAKURA .DISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN ENTERAMENTE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO .FECHA . 12/07/2014 .CAPITULO . 7 BATALLA .

NOTAS DE AUTOR . Perdonen las faltas ortográficas , disculpen que les muestre asi el fic esque en verdad en ocasiones solo dispongo del tiempo necesario para subir el capitulo , y no asi para revisarlo o editarlo.

Nuevamente perdón y muchas gracias a aquellos que han sido tan lindos y amables de dejarme un review , sobretodo a Karina Bancrofti , por ofrecerme su ayuda con el fic .

No les quito mas tiempo este es el siguiente capitulo del fic , gracias y a leer.

Gaara se alejo de hay dejando a Sakura recargada contra el árbol respirando agitadamente aun sin poder salir de su asombro , Gaara si que tenia emociones , aun no sabia exactamente si sentimientos pero emociones definitivamente las tenia y que mejor manera de saberlo , pues por el intenso beso que le acababa de dar .

A ella ya la habían besado antes si , pero fue un beso tan suave que no pensó jamás que existieran este tipo de sensaciones por un simple beso la primera vez que le besaron fue Neji , pero fue inmensamente tierno y gentil con ella por lo que le pudo decir quería que ella siempre recordara su primer beso , pero que por sobre todo recordara que había sido con el , Neji Hyuuga , el cual descubrió que no todo era como el pensó , y no tenia su destino escrito ni marcado presisamente .

Pero lo que mas le gustaba de Neji era esa seguridad y suficiencia que lo seguían a todas partes , probablemente por eso se fijo en el , por que era igual de serio e inteligente que el Uchiha , pero lo que mas le gusto fue su manera de ser serio , pero sin ser frio ni agresivo , ironicamente todo lo que Sasuke si era .

Sin embargo al recordar los labios de Gaara besándola como nunca , solo se pudo ruborizar mas intensamente que antes , entonces se llevo un dedo a sus labios tratando de dejar hay el recuerdo del beso de Gaara , no era que le amara presisamente , pero al menos no le desagradaba , es mas le parecía muy atractivo .

Inclusive su carácter seri y reservado le llamaban la atención , tal vez lo que una vez Naruto le dijo tenia razón , tenia unos gustos muy peculiares en cuanto a hombres , todos serios y frios pero ninguno como el Uchiha agresivo .

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos salió de su trance y se apresuro a vestirse acababa de atarse el obi de su kimono , ya que el consejo de suna lo que al parecer exigió era que se vistiera solo con ropa tradicional para dar una buena impresión a su llegada a la aldea , por eso ahora en su maleta solo llevaba kimonos este era un rosa palido con un obi blanco bordado con hilos color oro , se termino de vestir y se recogió el cabello en una larga trensa , la cual ato con un liston rojo.

Al disponerse a ir con el grupo alguien bajo del árbol de enfrente y se planto delante suyo , al reconocerlo no podía salir de su asombro .

Era nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha .

Al verlo solo pudo preguntar que hacia allí en ese lugar.

-Que haces aquí , Sasuke , se supone que estarías en Konoha? -

-He venido por ti Sakura –dijo muy calmado el chico.

-De que hablas , te pregunte que haces aquí , no jueges conmigo? .Contestame –respondio aireada Sakura , por sus burlas y su provocación.

-No estoy jugando contigo dije que he venido por ti y eso hare , te llevare conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza , asi que mas te vale venir conmigo tranquilamente .-

-Estas loco , como que vienes por mi , acaso se te olvido que me voy por que me voy a casar con Gaara.-

-Eso a mi no me interesa en lo mas minimo , ya te lo dije mas te vale venir conmigo tranquilamente o si decides resistirte , y tu querido Gaara se da cuenta no tendre mas que matarlo , asi que piénsalo te vienes conmigo o te quedas y vez como mato al Kazekague tu decides . Igual tu vendrás conmigo –Sasuke no podía creer que ella se estuviera resistiendo a irse con el , el sabia que el que el la tomara en cuenta como mujer siempre había sido su sueño , pero ahora que el le decía que quería que se fuera con el ella parecía no querer .

-Por que Sasuke , por que ahora que decidi olvidarte y ser feliz sin ti , que quieres es que acaso tanto me odias que no puedes ver que yo intente ser feliz lejos de ti? , -al decir eso ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El corazón de el se removió con algo parecido a la culpa , pero inmediatamente lo olvido .

-Eso no me interesa , solo quiero lo que es mio y siempre tenia que permanecer asi-

-Algo tuyo pero que puede ser , yo no tengo nada tuyo? -

-Claro que si , toda tu eres mia , y yo vere que esto siga asi , tenia pensado esperar hasta que llegaran a suna , pero al, ver la escena de hace un momento , creo no es seguro esperar -

-Estas loco vete – dijo alejándose de el , por el camino que tomo Gaara.

Pero inmediatamente fue detenida por una mano que se cerro fieramente en torno de su brazo , y la jalo hacia atrás , ella intento darle un golpe , pero el fue mas rápido y la inmobilizo atándola con serpientes .

-Sueltame Sasuke ! !-y ella nuevamente intento liberarse , pero solo conseguía que las serpientes la apretaran mas y mas .-es que acaso quieres provocar una guerra , por favor vete , por favor .

-Vaya pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí , el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha el ultimo descendiente de su extinto clan –comenta divertido un peliplata.

Al mirar al frente Sasuke pudo ver a tres chicos una chica de cabello castaño , ojos color violeta , piel blanca , 1.60 de estatura , delgada , vistiendo un kimono corto rojo con una licra blanca debajo , sandalias negras ,con un portakunais atado a la cadera y dos dagas en las piernas .

-Hola niño bonito yo soy Yumiko , soy una usuaria del shouton , pequeño-dijo burlona la castaña.

-Maldita mujer a quien le dices pequeño y niño bonito ,-contesto con su acostumbrada agresividad el Uchiha.

-Mas respeto niñato , no sabes con quienes te metes-aseguro burlon un chico ojos azules , pelo blanco , piel blanca , 1.80 de estatura delgado ,pero un cuerpo bien proporcionado , , viste un ahori sin mangas , un pantalón y sandalias ninja negras , vendas en la mitad de los brazos , un portashuriken en la pierna derecha y una espada en la espalda .-Yo me llamo Nanami , y mas te vale que lo recuerdes por que yo te voy a asesinar .Frente a ti tienes al mejor usuario del ranton .

-Ya basta de charla , si quieren pelear , pues a que esperan ,-desafio el Uchiha a los tres.-Pero si saben lo que les conviene se iran de aquí de inmediato .

-Vaya , pero quien lo diría es igual que yo y aun asi se considera especial , muy bien niñato dejame presentarme , yo soy Yu , ultimo descendiente del clan yuki , -le dijo un peliplata , ojos verdes , bastante atractivo , un traje parecido al de los anbu acentuaba su cuerpo , perfecto por el entrenamiento , un portashuriken en la cintura , una alabarda en la espalda , 1.90 de estatura , vendas a medio brazo y en la pierna derecha una daga sujeta con vendas , sandalias ninja negras , pero lo que mas los identificaba eran , las tres placas dela aldea de la lluvia.-Vamos no te consideres tan especial no eres el ultimo de su clan y ahora , mejor desaparece –contesto algo airado el peliplata.

''Maldito Uchiha , por tu culpa tuvimos que adelantar nuestros planes , pero antes que te la lleves tu me la llevo yo .''

-Muy bien cucarachas si tanto quieren pelear , pues entonces adelante , pero lamento decirles que van a morir-dijo el Uchiha cativando el mangekyo sharingan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara algo inquieto por la tardanza de Sakura decide regresar a buscarla , cuando repentinamente todo se sacude por una gran explosión .

Al sentir eso deciden ir a investigar .

-Baki , cuando lleguemos , ocupate de sacar de allí a SAkura , ya que ella debe ser su primer objetivo –ordeno el joven kague .

-Entendido , pero tu , Gaara que haras , debemos protegerte eres el kague .

-Presisamente por eso , ellos creeran que ustedes me protegerán principalmente a mi , lo que quedran será , crear un conflicto entre naciones , asi que obedezcan , y saquen de allí a Sakura-

-Hai , Kazekague –sama –dijeron todos a coro.

¿

Cuando comenzó el ataque Sakura se encontraba atada por las serpientes , sabia que era un blanco fácil pero lo que no entendía era que hacían esos chicos hay.

Quedo aun mas impresionada con los ataques que le estaban lanzando a Sasuke , cuando sintió un ataque directo a ella y por lo que oyo era una técnica del shouton.

-Shouton kessho gokakuro-y sintió cristales cerrándose a su alrededor. , los cuales no lograron encerrarla gracias a que apareció Gaara y con su arena la saco de hay-

-Que hacen aquí y que quieren –pregunta muy serio Gaara.

-Vaya miren si es el mismísimo Kazekague , y yo que pensé que iba a ir corriendo a esconderse.-asegura muy burlon Yu y entonces lo encierra en su técnica espejo demoniaco cristal de hielo .

-Bien ahora seremos tu y yo , mil agujas de agua voladoras de la muerte-y comenzó una feroz pelea entre Gaara y Yu .mientras que Yumiko trataba por todos los medios de capturar a Sakura.

-Omiwatari no jutsu-entonces sintió cristales atndola de los tobillos que crecían desde el suelo.

-Quieres pelear conmigo , muy bien , pero suéltame .-

-No pequeña , tu eres nuestro premio , bueno mas de Yu y Nanami , que mio –y la ato completamente.y atada con las serpientes y luego la técnica de cristal no se pudo soltar.-

''Maldicion , otra vez soy una carga , tendre que liberar el jutsu fuerza de un centenar'' , pero no logro hacerlo ya que le atacaron con senbon de las cuales una le toco en el cuello , el cual contenía un poderoso somnífero , y sin poder mas cayo inconsiente.

-Mientras que Nanami aun continuaba su pelea con Sasuke y, al ser los dos usuarios del elemento rayo , estaban muy parejos .

-Ranton .pantera negra-y creo una especie de pantera negra , hecha de rayos negros.

-Raikiri-y se lanzo contra la pantera , los demás ninjas de la arena atacaban a la chica pero los ataco con el shoton hasho koryu y al estar revestida con el kessho no yoroi no surtían efecto sus ataques pero mato a casi todos los ninjas a excepción de baki que quedo muy mal herido.

Yumico hizo una señal a sus compañeros y desapareció de hay

-Lo siento Kazekague , en otra ocasión terminaremos , por ahora tenemos lo que queremos-y desapareció también de , se maldijo tenían a Sakura y no lo pudo evitar .

-Bien Uchiha aca termina nuestro encuentro , adiós esto aun no acaba-y desapareció , dejando herido al Uchiha.

-Uchiha , que hacias aquí , -pregunta muy enojado el kazekague.

-Yo me iba a llevar a Sakura conmigo , pero ellos se la llevaron-

-Y para que te la ibas a yebar –pregunto aun mas enojado el kague.

-Por que ella es mia y me pertenece-

-No se que creas Uchiha , pero ahora ella es mi prometida , y la encontrare para poder casarno s, asi que mejor lárgate de aquí-y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y fue con Baki , se fueron dejando solo al chico.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Perdon , pero no tengo mucha imaginación en las peleas.


	8. Chapter 8

TITULO . UN NUEVO DESTINO .AUTOR . STARFANTASI .PAIRING . GAARA / SAKURA .DISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO .FECHA .29 / 07 /2014 .ADVERTENCIAS . ESPOILERS Y POSIBLES LEMMON.CAPITULO OCHO . DESPERTAR .

NOTAS DE AUTOR .Muchas gracias a todos los que tanta paciencia tuvieron para esperar y leer el octavo capitulo , lo siento mucho por hacerles esperar tanto , tuve complicaciones de salud gracias a dios no mias pero si de mi papa , lamento la tardanza pero aquí tienen en siguiente capitulo.

Se ve un águila llegar rápidamente y posarse en la torre de aves de comunicación de Konoha al verla la encargada llama inmediatamente a Shizune , ya que al reconocerla se dieron cuenta que era un mensaje de la aldea de la arena era el mensajero personal del joven Kazekague .

-Rapido decodificar el mensaje , e id a llamar inmediatamente a Tsunade-sama , y dadse prisa ya que se ve se trata de un mensaje urgente del Kazekague .-concluyo Shizune y salió corriendo para ir a avisarle inmediatamente a la hokague.

Al ir corriendo donde la torre , Shizune se encontró en el camino con Ino , que al ver su apuro le pregunto que es lo que le pasaba , a lo que ella le contesto que aun no lo sabia bien .Le conto que recibieron un mensaje urgente del kazekague y que en unos minutos tendrían listo el mensaje decodificado y traducido.

Tsunade se encontraba estudiando unos documentos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse muy estrepitosamente , y al levantar la vista se encontró con Ino y Shizune muy apuradas .

-Que les pasa por que entran asi a mi oficina , pasa algo –pregunto cuando bio sus semblantes muy serios.

-Tsunade-sama nos llego un mensaje del ave del Kazekague , la que envía el con urgencia cuando le urge o le preocupa algo-

Se levanta inmediatamente .

-Ya decifraron el mensaje , que dice , que pasa ?!-

-Aun no han descifrado el mensaje , pero di ordenes que en cuanto lo tuvieran , lo trajeran inmediatamente -

TOC TOC TOC.

-Adelante-

-Tsunade-sama hemos descifrado el mensaje del kazekague de la arena , aquí esta-

Le tiende un pergamino que la rubia empieza a leer rápidamente y cuando lo acaba se pone muy molesta .

-Shizune , llama a todos los de la generación de Sakura , y un grupo de los mejores AMBU , incluyendo a los AMBU Sai y Yamato -

-Que pasa Tsunade-sama?-preguntaron Ino y Shizune.

-El Uchiha también quiero que este aquí ese maldito niñato bastardo y engreído revisen si ya esta aquí y tráiganlo inmediatamente , , lo quiero todo ya en cuanto lleguen los que pedi les dire todo –aunucio muy molesta la hokague .

-Bien Tsunade-sama , Ino por favor busca a todos los de tu generación , yo ire a por los AMBU-

-Esta bien Shizune-san-y tanto como Shizune e Ino salieron corriendo disparadas a donde sus destinos.

-Madito niñato Uchiha esta me las pagas , sal Kakashi que tu también tendras que esperar hasta que estén todos -

Vaya tan audaz como siempre no es asi Tsunade-sama , bien ya que no tengo mas rem,edio me toca esperar igual-

''Vaya ahora que habrá hecho Sasuke , para poner asi a la hokague . Ahora en que lio estas metido Sasuke , no entiendes que aun no confían plenamente en ti solo SAkura y Naruto eran los únicos que lo hacían y ahora solo esta Naruto para protegerte debes tener cuidado''y con un suspiro paso adentro del despacho de la Hokague a esperar como los otros que llegaran primero .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Una joven se encontraba aun entre las brumas del sueño , entreabrió los ojos pero al sentirlos aun muy pesados de sueño los volvió a cerrar , lo único que recuerda de esa habitación donde estaba fueron una gran ventana y recortándose en ella vio la silueta a un joven peliplateado cuando pudo enfocar un poco mejor distinguio que la miraba muy fijamente , sentado aun lado de ella en una silla , y sujetándole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Paso aproximadamente una hora mas o menos para que el sueño finalmente fuera sustituido por un terrible dolor de cabeza , abrió los ojos muy suavemente ya que cuando quiso abrirlos abruptamente , una dolorosa punsada se instalo en su cien , obligándola a cerrar los ojos inmediatamente dejándole de secuela un pequeño mareo , obigandose a volver a intentarlo los abrió muy suavemente , esta vez no dolio ni hubo mareos.

Al abrirlos completamente pudo observar una habitación blanca , una puerta de madera justo al frente de la cama donde se encontraba ella , al voltear vio un pequeño buro de madera y sobre el una jarra con agua y un vaso , en madio de la puerta y el buro se encontraba una gran ventana , al voltear al otro lado vio un gran closet y finalmente una puerta mas aun lado de este . Al fijar la vista en sus pies pudo observar que los tales estaban atados a la cama con una pequeña cadena de chakra , lo cual solo hizo que se enfureciera cada vez mas que intentaba soltarse .

Al escuchar tanto jaleo en el cuarto un chico peliblanco entro , grande fue su sorpresa en encontrarse a su hermosa prisionera despierta y tratando de reventar las cadenas que la apresaban.

-Vaya , pero miren quien despertó , nuestra hermosa huésped , ahora si esto se pondrá divertido –e inmediatamente hizo intentos de acercarse a ella .Sakura asustada solo le grito que no se acercara , e intento con todas sus fuerzas de romper las cadenas que la aprisionaban , pero lamentablemente no pudo , solo sentía al peliblanco acercarse cada vez mas a ella.

Antes que sus manos osaran posarse e su bella prisionera , una mano grande y firme de nívea piel , impidió mas al joven peliblanco hacercarse , y lo empujo violentamente para asi alejarlo de ella.

-Que demonios crees que haces Nanami , como te atreviste a entrar en mi habitación ?!pregunto muy furioso y a voz en grito el peliplata.

-Vaya pero que sentimental te has puesto Yu , recuerda que esto es lo que habíamos acordado divertirnos con ella , ese era el plan desde un principio-aseguro Nanami muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Si eso era antes de….. muchacho estaba muy enojado antes que permitir que otro la tocase , primero tendrían que matarle a el , ese sentimiento de posesividad era cada vez mas fuerte y ahora que el objeto de sus deseos estaba con el , y a su merced ese sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte , pero el no quería tenerla a la fuerza , ni mucho menos con violencia , el quería que si algún dia ella le aceptaba seria total y completamente su decisión , no haría nada que ella no quisiera , era un sentimiento aun mas fuerte que el , cada vez se encariñaba mas con ella , tenia deseos de verla a cada instante , inclusive en el momento que vio al Kazekague besarle , sintió un calor inmenso en su pecho y unas terribles ganes de asesinarlo lentamente , muy lentamente , aceptaba el hecho de que el la besase , ya que al estar comprometida con el , el se hacia su dueño prácticamente , pero el ver cuando ella le correspondía aquel beso robado , fue mas fuerte que el , el ver como el tocaba lago que el deseaba mas que nadi y , no le era permitido , entonces se prometió que ella seria de el solo de el .

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron al traste cuando vio al Kazekague irse de hay , y ver aparecer ante sus ojos a nada mas ni menos , que al ultimo sobreviviente Uchiha , cuando le vio , vio en el lo que el nunca seria a pesar de ser prácticamente iguales al ser los últimos de su clan , vio en el lo que el nuca seria , ni quedria ser , y su calor aumento cuando oyo las claras intenciones del Uchiha para con ella , por eso tuvieron que actuar antes de lo previsto , pero a pesar de desearle tanto el nunca la forzaría , sabia por experiencia las secuelas que dejaban en una mujer el forzarla sexualmente , ya que su mama al estar en territorio de guerra permanentemente fue violada tan brutalmente que del niño que nació de ese acto tan bajo , ella le aborreció desde el momento que supo de su concepción llegando incluso a querer matarle antes de nacer su , padre que era una persona integra y con grandes valores morales , lo impidió , pero lo mas doloroso no fue que otro hubiera ultrajado a su esposa sino el saber , las consecuencias que dejaron en ella hasta que un dia después de haber nacido el pequeño murio . Ella no quiso ni verlo alegando que seria igual que su malnacido padre que la forzó y la lastimo tan cruelmente entonces en un descuido de su padre ella se quito la vida arrojándose de un despeñadero que había cerca de su casa . El bebe murió al poco tiempo el doctor que lo vio dijo que había nacido con una fuerte depresión , debido al rechazo de su madre , y al no sentir el calor de ella murió.

Por eso el nunca haría una cosa asi a una mujer , pero Nanami era tan diferente de el , el era cruel algunas veces estaba bien ser asi , pero Yu nunca le permitió en su presencia dañar a una mujer asi , pero al conocerlo tan bien prefería no tentar a la suerte y decidió estar al pendiente de Sakura en todo momento .

-De que dimelo Yu , antes de que -

Al ver que el muchacho no contestaba una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro .

-Vamos pequeño Yu , no me digas que te has enamorado de la hermosa prometida del Kazekague , entonces estamos igual , si a mi no me permites tocarla , tu tampoco podras tua altos elevados valores morales no te permitirán ponerle un dedo encima y mas aun tus estúpidos sentimientos hacia ella , .Ella no es mujer tanto para mi – y con una cruel sonrisa termino su frase- y mucho menos para ti -

-Por que no seria mujer para mi , esta comprometida no casad , además yo hare que ella se enamore de mi, y corresponderá mis sentimientos hacia ella.-

-Bahh , no me hagas reir ella si acepto al Kazekague como esposo y mas aun le correspondió el beso que le robo es por que el no le es tan indiferente-dijo sarcástico.

-Y usdedes dos quien se creen para decidir por mi , déjenme ir tengo que volver con Gaara-dijo muy molesta la pelirrosa.

-Por que tanto empeño en volver con el , vamos díselo a mi querido amigo Yu-sonrio perversamente el peliblanco.

-Por que di mi palabra , y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra , aun mas que eso esta boda significxa un nuevo destino para mi con una persona , buena,-al oir sus propias palabras , ella se sorprendió tanto como el ''no otra vez no , me estoy encariñando mucho con Gaara y si esto sigue asi terminare igual que con Sasuke , enamorándome de el , y tengo miedo''.

Tantas fueron las emociones que embargaron al muchacho peliplata que no contesto , solo se limito a sacar al peliblanco con el y abandonar el cuarto en que estaba su solo se quedo pensando en sus propias palabras , como era posible que con tan poco tiempo se estuviera encariñando con el , bueno esa pregunta se la contestaba sola era alguien muy diferente de Sasuke , tal vez por fuera parecieran iguales pero el tenia un corazón y sentimientos mas buenos que el otro .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Frente del escritorio de la hokague de kpnoha , se ve un gran grupo de personas congregadas , el hiperactivo ribio como siempre no aguanto la curiosidad y pregunto .

-Vamos vieja dinos que pasa- al ver que no se inmuto se pregunto que estaba pasando debía ser algo muy seri para que no le golpeara.

-Dinos Uchiha que esta pasando-lo miro tan fijamente y con tanto odio que todos voltearon inmediatamente a verle.

-Vamos Uchiha dinos que pasa ,- dijo un enmascarado AMBU , que prontamente retiro la mascar de su rostro revelando el rostro de Sasuke el muchacho tenia otras intenciones con Sakura por eso odiaba a Sai . Todos aguardaron en silencio a que el Uchiha se dignase hablar hasta que al fin lo hizo y eso gerero mas preguntas que respuestas , preguntas que tendría que contestar.

-Han secuestrado a Sakura-el revuelo fue general desde rostros palidos hasta expresiones neutras , pero el semblante mas sereno fue el que trabajo mas rápido al formular una pregunta, que esperaba respuestas ojala negativas.

-Y tu como la sabes Sasuke , acaso estabas hay , o por que te mira con tanto odio la hokague.- ese como siempre fue el inteligente Shikamaru.

Ante esa pregunta todos aguardaron una respuesta negativa.

-Si – se limito a contestar.

-Por que teme , que hacias con ella –ese fue Naruto 'obvio '

-Por que yo quería llevármela conmigo- todos se impresionaron mucho y estaban muy molestos , pero solo un rostro mostraba tristeza.

-Por que Sasuke , por eso te fuiste sin querer escuchar lo que tenia que decirte no es asi .- pregunto muy dolida Karin.

-Si y que debería importarme tanto para desistir de mis planes de resurgir mi clan .-

-Estoy embarazada- y con eso salió corriendo de hay dejando no solo triste y confusos , sino muy molestos a todos , Sasuke solo estaba en shock , lo que sintió cuando Karin le dijo que seria papa , fue algo muy distinto a lo que imagino , una emoción que lo lleno de tanta calidez que no le importo que le vieran asi , solo sonrio .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Otra vez perdón por el retraso , gracias por leer , me encantan sus reviews , gracias a todos los que los dejan y a los que agregaron mi historia a su favorita. Bye. BIS DANN.


End file.
